Unrequited Love
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Based on Dancing Kirby's fic Ekou's Song; I have permission. Ekou desperately wants to please Amon, however, she finds it hard to do when he seems so distant. The only way she can please him is with what she has to offer him. Oneshot lemon


**A/N: This is a fic dedicated to my good friend Dancing Kirby. I have her permission to use the general idea/timeline of Ekou's Song and fill in a particular scene (in chapter 3), which is, of course, bondage because I greatly enjoy that idea and I just had a horrible weekend and writing this will definitely help. I feel like I'm ripping off her story though…if it sucks, then I'm sorry I PHAILED you, Kirby. : (**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX, Kazuki Takahashi does. I do not own this idea, Dancing Kirby does. 99 percent of this story is hers. I'm only giving myself 1 percent for actually writing the diction and syntax and dialogue and filling in the sex scene. If you have not read Ekou's Song yet…you might be lost. Read it. It PWNS anything I can write. Seriously. Read. Now.**

* * *

Ekou sat on her bed, her legs crossed, as she tried to focus her attention on her studies. But how dull they were and how tempting it was for her mind to wander! She'd much rather be watching television or out in the parlor or…with Amon. Heat flushed her cheeks as she tried to chase the naughty thought from her mind. He was far too busy at the moment to deal with her. Nor could they do what she really wanted them to do…It was the only time she felt like she meant anything to him.

It had all begun in the fall of that year; Amon coming to Ekou's room that is. She could hardly even imagine life without him now, and the thought of going a single night without him seemed unbearable as well. She knew deep down inside that she was falling in love with him more and more each day that passed, yet she never felt as though she could express it to him. The longer she held her feelings in, the more desperate she became to please him in order to express those feelings, in hopes that he might one day return them as well.

Sighing heavily, she put her book down, deciding to take a small break. Gazing out the window at the sunset, she figured she'd been at her studies far long enough. Yet, no matter how much she worked, she felt as though she were going no where. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not get herself to focus. Something was distracting her. Something taboo in their household, much less anywhere else. Part of her wasn't exactly sure how something so delicious could be so frowned upon; part of her didn't even know what was going on. It seemed strange to her that, although they had been together many a night, she still remained ignorant of the true meaning of it all.

The problem was not really in her, but rather in her upbringing. Whereas most children received some sort of sex education, she was simply told not to "do bad things" through sorts of parables that no child should be expected to understand. By now, she had figured out, however, that it was wrong to be doing what she was doing--seeing how children have an innate sense of what is expected of them and the such--but that did not stop her in the least. The more she did the deed, the more difficult it was for her to abstain. At this point, she felt as though she could not go a single day without it. And the need was demanding to be satisfied at that very moment.

Perhaps it was more than physical needs. As long as she'd been around, her parents had ignored her presence in one way or the other--whether or not it was intentional she did not know nor did she care. Amon was her outlet. He gave her the type of focused attention she so craved…the type of attention she so desperately needed. He was the only one with sense in the household; at least, that was her suspicion at times.

She stayed locked in her room until one of the servants rapped on the door and informed her it was time for dinner. She quickly arose and put her things away, and washed her face and hands before descending the stairs. At least she would see Amon at the dinner table. Even if she couldn't see him during the day, meals were an exception, and something she looked very much forward to. Even when she was ill she came to the table; there was no way she would miss out on seeing him and hearing about his day. After all, it was the only time that he'd even remotely address her when speaking. It was as though there was a broad chasm separating them. He kept his distance and would not let himself grow too close to her. And she didn't know why.

Once everyone was seated, the servants brought their appetizers out and set them out on the table. There was complete silence at the table for several minutes, one that was both awkward and unusual.

"Well," Mrs. Garam finally said, breaking the quiet, "how was every one's day?"

Mr. Garam grunted something about finances. But Amon remained silent. It made Ekou wonder if something had gone wrong. Even when Mrs. Garam inquired of his wellbeing directly addressing him, he still refused to answer, only picked a bit at his food as though something was on his mind. Part of his behavior seemed sullen. Part of it seemed anxious.

Dinner ended up remaining awkward for the remainder of the allotted time, and everyone went their separate ways up to their rooms. Ekou quickly bathed herself to get ready for bed, then brushed her long hair until it shone. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she thought about how monotonous life was becoming. It seemed to be a never ending circle that went around and around in the most dizzying of ways. She completed the same routine every day, and it never seemed to go any differently. Who was she to complain, however, when things were going so well? Perhaps she would just have liked to have had a tad bit more excitement. Perhaps if something out of the ordinary happened, she'd be satisfied for the time being.

Just as she was seating herself comfortably amongst the pillows with a good book to relax before she went to sleep, there was a soft tapping on the door. Heart thumping, she quickly snapped off her reading lamp and set her book down. She knew who it was and what he wanted.

"Come in," She whispered hoarsely, swallowing hard. Perhaps this time would be different. Perhaps this time the forbidden words she's been agonizing to hear for so long would escape her lover's lips.

The door creaked open, and a narrow slit of dim light from the hall spread across the hardwood floors. A silhouette slipped into the room, then the door shut softly. The shadowed figure moved slowly across the room and over to her bed. The bed springs squeaked a little as he crawled next to her.

"Ekou," Amon's voice whispered, "I've been hardly able to wait all day…"

Excitement bubbled up in her throat. Quickly, she quelled it, telling herself that she must not get her expectations up. "I could tell," She said breathlessly as he captured her mouth in a smothering, lustful kiss.

"Let's not waste any more time," He informed her.

Her eyes watched eagerly as he stripped himself of his shirt, but she dared not continue to watch as he removed the rest of his clothes, then hers. It was, indeed, shameful of her to enjoy such a display. That's why she denied herself the privilege of looking upon his glory. He deserved that much respect and privacy. And he deserved anything he wanted of her, which was why she allowed him take her in with hungry eyes, devouring her. She allowed him to run his hands over her creamy skin; however, she refused to do the same to him. She must show him the highest of respect, for one day, he'd been in charge over everything that they owned. And she had to treat him as though he were that leader already; she must be submissive and obedient.

He laid her on her back, his hands exploring her body in places that had never been touched by anyone else. They finally came to rest on her small breasts, and began to massage them. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the sensation of him kneading her; it provoked small little moans of pleasure in the back of her throat. Just the thought of being with him and giving him what he desired was enough to make her happy. It did not matter how long this lasted or how little attention he showed her in other times; all that mattered was that he was there with her then.

Leaning down, he kissed her neck down to her breasts, then traced his finger down to her navel. His tongue dipped in between her breasts, then he brought it down to her thighs. Before he went any farther, however, he leaned over the edge of the bed and brought up a bag from the floor.

She sat up as well, confused. What could be in the bag that was more interesting than what she was offering to him? She watched as he pulled out various objects: a pair of handcuffs, a few leather straps, and a few chains.

"Just to start out with," He told her, latching the leather straps around her neck and forearms. He handcuffed her to the bedpost, causing a shiver of nervous anxiety to shoot through her spine. She swallowed hard and looked up at him with puzzled trust in her eyes.

He murmured assurances to her about how pleasurable the experience would be as he hooked the chains into the leather straps. She lay perfectly still, completely confident in him. It was apparent that he knew of this confidence, and found it to be quite helpful. And yet she remained clueless--partly due to naiveté and partly due to denial--of the fact that he was using her.

Once he'd gotten her well strapped down to the bed, he tied a few straps to her legs and chained them to the bed so that they were well spread apart. Tears stung her eyes for the pain of being stretched so far apart, but she ignored it for Amon's sake. He licked his lips briefly, his eyes taking in her unclothed body, particularly the small, wet hole. Gingerly, he took his finger and traced her womanhood, causing her to shiver. Then, he eased down on her body and entered her sharply. The resulting electric shock her nervous system received caused her to jolt. She bit back the small cry in her throat and remained quiet so as not to wake anyone up.

As he began to thrust in and out, the headboard began to hit the wall. She looked up at him a bit worried, hoping that he'd understand to be more careful. Seeing his error, he thrust slower, trying not to make too much noise.

She didn't know exactly what he wanted from this. She tried to move with him, but found it hard to move freely due to the chains. Finally, she gave up and lay still, allowing him to have his way with her. Seeing that she'd become completely submissive, he grinned cruelly at her, and nibbled on her lower lip. She allowed her eyes to shut, savoring the sensation of his mouth so close to hers and of their bodies colliding. She wished he would be gentler about it, but she figured he derived more pleasure at being so violent. So she kept her mouth shut and did not express her wishes to him. He did not want to hear them. She'd learned that the hard way.

He thrust faster and harder against her; so much so, she felt like she would rip open. It began to ache considerably. She could not suppress the small yelp that came out of her mouth as he thrust in particularly roughly, which caused him to cover her mouth with his hand to smother her cries.

Actually, it not only kept her from screaming. It also kept her from breathing. However horrible the experience was, though, it still filled her with great pride and joy because she was with Amon, and she was giving him what he needed. No one else knew what he liked. No one else could please him like she could. That was why the pain was worth it.

He soon tired of the rough thrusting and slid off of her body to move her to a different position. She grimaced as her arm twisted as he set her on her back. The chain wrapped tightly around her throat, almost completely cutting off respiration. The handcuff dug into her wrist, cutting off circulation. He pushed her up on her knees as far as she could go with the chains holding her down and went behind her, still talking softly to her. His words, however, did little to soothe her when her discomfort was so great. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the sheets, almost praying for it to be over. Her breaths came in short gasps as the chain dug deeper into her neck until she couldn't breathe at all. Tears of fright stung her eyes.

"Amon," She wheezed, "Can't…" Black and purple spots began to clutter her vision. She scratched at the sheets desperately. "Amon…"

Much to her relief, he noticed her predicament and rolled her on her back once again. She breathed deeply, feeling her head spin and ache from the sudden excess of oxygen in her lungs. He gave her little time to recover, for her was soon straddling her body again, this time, sitting up on her. Every so often, he jerked the chain around her neck, forcing her up so he could kiss her. Although it was painful and she didn't really like it, she found it to be somewhat pleasurable.

He lay on his back, jerking her on top of him and putting strain on her due to her bonds. She whimpered as the chains cut into her arms and neck again, somewhat unsure of how she was even flexible enough. In some ways, she felt like a human pretzel, all twisted up like that. She felt as though her joints would pop at any give moment. It began to hurt so much, she began to cry somewhat noisily.

He pushed her back down to her original position and began to thrust violently again. Digging her fingernails into the sheets, she grimaced and clenched her teeth. Pain and pleasure overloaded her senses as the feeling rose inside her stronger and stronger. And then, just like that, it was suddenly over.

Panting, he sat up and cleaned up the mess with a towel. Then, he unlocked her from her bonds and threw them back into the bag. Wordlessly, he dressed and crept out of the room, too afraid of being caught due to the noise he'd made.

Shock set in, and she crumpled back down to her pillows, sore and defeated. Unsure of why she felt so used, she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She didn't cry. But something inside her felt dead. Perhaps it was simply because the new experience had frightened her. Whatever it was, she figured that she would be over it by morning. Amon had strange fetishes, that was for sure. And it was her duty to satisfy them. It might hurt her now, but later, she knew she would be happy that she'd given in. She just loved Amon too much to ever say no; deep inside, she knew she was his slave forever.

* * *

****

A/N: T.T I think I screwed it up…oh, well. I hope it was satisfactory. If you think it's too much or too screwed up, Kirby, don't be afraid to let me know. ; )


End file.
